


Softness

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has issues and takes them out in bed.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Softness

He’s in bed with Bedelia du Maurier somehow. She suggested it, and he was alone and sick of being alone.

She’s naked and supple as a goddess but he’s still soft.

”Can’t get hard for a woman?” she chides.

”Yeah I can, but not for you,” he snarls.

”So put your mouth to use. He loves it.”

Will pulls her legs apart and goes to work, soon enugh she sighs, words failing her at last.

She comes and the taste is salty and sweet.

”Well,” says Hannibal. ”I suppose if I go away my brides will play.”

Will looks at him mouth dripping with Bedlia’s essence and Hannibal kisses him.

His limp cock hardens.

”So,” says Bedelia. ”He can get hard for you.”

”Evidently” says Hannibal. ”Because he’s mine.”

He undresses and goes to claim his bride.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
